


The road to recovery, and possibly other things too

by RockPaperbackScissors



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors





	The road to recovery, and possibly other things too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soignee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soignee/gifts).



  

 

 

I like to think that after the events of LotSB, Liara was there for Feron as he recuperated, and maybe it marked the start of something new in their relationship. :)


End file.
